Broken Hearts
by Mikakyuu
Summary: GrayXLucyXNatsu.:.Uma separação repentina e o mundo dela cai, render-se aos sentimentos nessa hora pode trazer mais sofrimento, mas ela ignorou todas as consequências...
1. Um possível mal entendido

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence... Mas se pertencesse os personagens sofreriam muito mais!

Fiz essa fic com uma miga, a Lu....*eeee viva lu-chan ^^*

Nada mais a declarar, então que venha a fic ¬¬ ...

**Capítulo 1 – Um possível mal entendido**

- Idiota! Cachorro! Seu canalha, como pode fazer isso?! – Lucy jogava todas as almofadas que encontrava pela frente em Gray; assim que acabaram as almofadas começou a lançar objetos mais perigosos, como o abajur.

- Calma, Lucy! Foi só um escorregão! Nada demais! – Gray agitava os braços desesperadamente, tentando fazer sua namorada ouvi-lo antes que ela fosse para a cozinha, onde haviam objetos ainda mais perigosos.

- Só um escorregão? Você chama beijar a Erza na minha frente de só um escorregão?

Lucy resolveu parar de atirar objetos e apelar logo para a magia. Abriu o portão do touro e ordenou a Tauros que segurasse Gray.

- O que esse pervertido fez com você Lucy? – Taurus mugiu puxando os braços de Gray às suas costas. – O corpão da Lucy é só meu!

- Não sou um pervertido e ela é minha namorada! – Gray berrou contra o musculoso touro.

- Saída daqui, Gray! Ou sai por bem ou por mal! – Lucy gritava esquecendo-se que seria impossível Gray sair por bem quando estava sendo fortemente segurado por um touro.

- Mas Lucy! – Gray suava frio, sabendo que esta poderia ser sua última chance de salvar seu relacionamento. – Pense bem! Você não acha que eu me atiraria em cima da Erza de propósito, acha? Foi culpa do Natsu! Ele me empurrou! E a Erza me surrou tanto depois que você saiu... Posso mostrar os hematomas se quiser!

- Não acredito em você! Duvido muito que haja algum hematoma, a menos que você próprio o tenha criado para provar essa sua desculpa fajuta! E ainda tenta culpar o pobre do Natsu; ele nunca faria uma brincadeira dessas. – A raiva não permitia que Lucy raciocinasse direito, nem que tentasse considerar as desculpas do namorado. – Afinal, você vai sair ou não vai?

A garota acenou para Tauros que jogou Gray porta afora, fechando-a logo em seguida. Mas não foi suficiente para que Gray desistisse; o mago começou a esmurrar a porta, negando-se a aceitar que tudo acabaria assim.

- Lucy! Por favor! Eu amo você! Não quero te perder para um mal entendido!

- Desista Gray! Você não vai me perder, _já me perdeu_! E tenho minhas dúvidas se foi mesmo um mal entendido. Bem que o Natsu me avisou que você não prestava; eu deveria tê-lo ouvido ao invés de me deixar apaixonar por alguém como você! – a voz de Lucy atravessou porta afora seguida do barulho de estilhaços de vidro do vaso que ela acabara de jogar.

- Lucy! Ele é só um idiota que fica enchendo a sua cabeça! – as batidas na porta ganharam a força da raiva que impulsionava seus punhos. Maldito Natsu! Viviam provocando um ao outro por causa da rivalidade, mas dessa vez fora longe demais. Gray arreganhou os dentes; ele não permitiria que alguém o separasse de Lucy.

Gray poderia muito bem destruir as paredes da casa com gelo, tirar todas as obstruções que haviam entre eles; mas de que adiantaria se isso não a fizesse entender?

- Lucy... – finalmente o barulho cessou. Descontar a raiva na porta era desperdício de força. Discretamente ele se afastou da casa, jurando uma vingança.

Lucy notou o silêncio repentino e concluiu que Gray havia ido embora. Fechou o portão do touro e caminhou cabisbaixa até seu quarto enquanto pensamentos a feriam

– Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Como eu pude ser tão idiota?... – ela perguntou para as paredes.

A garota passou a tarde encostada de leve na porta do quarto, caída de joelhos enquanto abraçava um ursinho que ganhara de Gray. Seus olhos estavam cansados de chorar, mas as lágrimas persistiam em cair.

Enquanto isso, Gray caminhava furiosamente em direção à guild. Natsu iria pagar! Ah sim; Gray pretendia esmagar o Salamander definitivamente.

Escancarou as portas da guild de uma maneira que não lhe era própria, movido pelo ódio.

Ao verem o estardalhaço das portas, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam feito estátuas para Gray; apenas Natsu, o único idiota, havia se inclinado na cadeira para ver quem havia causado o barulho que ele costumava causar.

- Natsu! – Gray gritou furioso antes de agarrar o Salamander pelo cachecol.

- Ei! Mago do cubinho de gelo! Me solte antes que se machuque! – a velha rivalidade fluiu pelo corpo de Natsu, embora a mesma coisa não acontecesse com Gray no momento.

- Era tudo um plano seu, não era? – Gray cerrou mais o aperto – para me separar da Lucy!

- Do que está falando? – Natsu não percebia a ferocidade nos olhos de Gray. – Você é um idiota, mas foi ela que escolheu ficar com você!

- Então você admite que foi idéia sua? Você a colocou contra mim!

- Você está é maluco, Gray! – Natsu segurou o braço que Gray utilizara para agarrar seu cachecol.

Os outros magos, ao contrário de Natsu, perceberam que não seria uma batalha comum entre rivais.

Kana foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude antes que a briga começasse; surpreendentemente largou a bebida e foi falar com eles.

- Não vale a pena, Gray.O estrago já foi feito; para que piorar a situação? – tentou acalmar o mago de gelo, mesmo sabendo que suas palavras seriam inúteis.

- Não vale a pena?! Como não vale a pena acabar com o cretino que planejou me separar de quem eu mais amo?! – os olhos de Gray encheram-se de lágrimas, mas não as deixou cair em momento algum.

- Deixa ele vir! Parece que está morrendo de vontade de apanhar hoje! – Natsu atiçou.

Até mesmo Happy, que se animava com uma briga entre os dois magos, reconheceu a ferocidade de Gray.

- Natsu! – o gato azul pediu amedrontado – Vamos pra casa, está ficando tarde!

Mas Natsu nem ouviu; estava ocupado prestando atenção nos movimentos de Gray. O mago de gelo preparava o braço para um soco na face do Salamander quando Kana interviu mais uma vez:

- Parem, vocês dois! Ou querem apanhar de todos aqui?!

Todos os magos da Fairy Tail estavam em volta de Natsu e Gray, prontos para usar magia, apenas esperando um dos dois magos do centro atacar. Makarov era o único que assistia a cena sentado no balcão com uma expressão assustadora.

Gray, por alguns instantes, observou os magos a sua volta, ainda que preparado para atacar. Lentamente foi baixando seu braço e soltando Natsu, que também o soltou.

O mago de gelo baixou o olhar e dirigiu-se ao mural de trabalhos; o que precisava agora era esfriar a cabeça. Talvez o único modo de Lucy entender a verdade fosse que Erza viesse falar com ela pessoalmente, mas até a maga de armadura retornar de seu trabalho... O melhor mesmo era se ocupar enquanto esperava o retorno de Erza, só assim mesmo para não descontar a raiva em um certo dragon slayer.

Primeiro cap terminado.....reviews pleaseeeeeeeeee t.t


	2. Salamander destrói novamente!

**Capítulo 2 – Salamander destrói novamente!**

À noite, algumas horas depois da briga, Natsu, preocupado com Lucy, invadiu o quarto da garota pela (provavelmente) milésima vez. Talvez fosse ironia, mas quase sempre ele a encontrava saindo do banho.

A maga dos espíritos saiu do banheiro cabisbaixa, enrolada na toalha; mas ao ver Natsu em seu quarto levou um susto e gritou:

- Natsu! Seu idiota! O que está fazendo aqui?! – por um instante ela havia esquecido por que estava triste, mas logo que se acalmou as lembranças do dia voltaram. Ela baixou a cabeça novamente e ficou imobilizada encostada à parede.

- Lucy... – sussurrou Natsu, deixando a animação para outra hora ao ver a nakama nesse estado. – Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu entre você e Gray.

Natsu aproximou-se da garota, tentando fazê-la olhar em seus olhos. Mas Lucy apenas deixou cair mais algumas lágrimas, enquanto levava a mão à boca para não soluçar. Que droga! Não queria parecer tão fraca na frente do amigo, então enxugou as lágrimas, passou direto pelo Salamander, pegou uma roupa qualquer e voltou ao banheiro. Voltou alguns instantes depois já vestida e sentou-se em uma poltrona. Encarou o amigo com uma expressão séria, escondendo os pensamentos que lhe passavam pela cabeça - "_Por que ele fez isso comigo?_".

Nada disso, porém, funcionou para enganar o Salamander. Vendo-a agir assim só aumentava o desejo de Natsu de fazer qualquer coisa para aliviá-la daquela dor. Natsu aproximou-se dela novamente e não hesitou em lançar os braços em volta dela em um abraço.

Durante alguns segundos Lucy ficou imóvel com o gesto do amigo, não poderia mais tentar esconder aquela dor então acabou por abraçá-lo também, aceitando o conforto dos braços dele...Tão quente, e tão protetor; Natsu tinha esse dom de espantar a tristeza dela mesmo sem dizer uma palavra.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Natsu – a voz da garota saiu tão baixa quanto um sopro.

Escondendo um sorriso por seu êxito, Natsu sustentou o abraço até Happy entrar voando pela janela com um papel na mão.

- Natsu! Já escolhi o próximo trabalho! – exclamou a bola de pêlos azuis ambulante.

- Certo! – Natsu ergueu-se, levantando o punho no ar. – Você vem, não é Lucy?

- Humm... – a garota sentiu o desanimo voltando.

- Vamos! Vai ser bom para você – um brilho surgiu nos olhos do Salamander enquanto ele exibia uma expressão de animalzinho esperançoso.

- Está bem. Eu vou! – Lucy sorriu ao ver Natsu saltitando com Happy ao ouvir sua resposta.

- Então vamos! – Natsu sorriu confiante, indo em direção a janela.

- Agora? – Lucy exaltou-se – Não! Está de noite!

- E qual o problema? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Qual o problema?! Natsu, você é tão idiota! – Lucy estava entre indignação e surpresa com a ingenuidade do amigo. – Por que não dormimos agora e de manhã saímos nessa missão? – sorriu esperando que ele concordasse.

- Certo! – foi a resposta entusiasmada do Salamander. – Amanhã ao nascer do sol então!

E foi embora antes que Lucy pudesse mendigar algumas horas a mais de sono.

~X~

O sol mal havia aparecido e os três já estavam no meio do caminho até a estação.

- Era para termos saído mais tarde, Natsu, esse é o propósito de dormir, sabia? – Lucy bocejava enquanto andava.

- Mas você que sugeriu esse horário – disse Natsu, confuso pela irritação da amiga.

- Eu disse para sairmos de manhã, não de madrugada. Eu dormi só por três horas – então Lucy se deu conta de que acordara cedo para uma missão, mas nem sabia que missão era essa. – E afinal, que missão é essa?

- Há alguns ladrões abusando de uma cidade; só temos que expulsá-los de lá – Natsu falou animadamente, como se explicasse as regras de uma brincadeira.

- Aye! – concordou Happy.

Chegando na estação, Lucy observou o amigo começar a passar ao imaginar-se dentro do trem.

O embarque começou e os três escolheram seus lugares.

Lucy sentia-se mais animada sabendo que o trabalho a manteria ocupada.

De repente Natsu praticamente desmaiado no chão à frente da garota.

- E assim seguimos viagem – Lucy esboçou um sorriso.

- Aye! – foi o comentário de Happy.

~X~

E então...

- É essa mesma a cidade? – Lucy perguntou preocupada.

As ruas estavam vazias, as casas completamente fechadas, e as nuvens escuras traziam uma impressão sombria sobre o lugar.

Vendo os magos, alguns homens fanfarrões começaram a aparecer provocando e ameaçando.

- Certo! Hora de trabalhar! – Natsu gritou, ansioso para espancar os ladrões.

~X~

Uma hora depois:

- Natsuuu! Sua intenção era mesmo destruir a estação inteira?! – Lucy berrava com o amigo escandalosamente.

Depois de Salamander destruir os trens (junto com toda a estação), os três leram um aviso recém-pregado na única parede que restou em pé: "Todos os trens foram cancelados por tempo indeterminado".

- O quê?! Isso é tudo culpa sua, Natsu! Agora teremos que encontrar um hotel!

- Ao menos não descontaram nada do nosso pagamento – Natsu cruzou os braços, mal-humorado.

**XXXxXXXxXXXxXXX**

Ok, segunda cap terminado ^^


	3. Insônia e o raiar do Sol

**Capítulo 3 – Insônia e o raiar do Sol**

Não havia outra saída, teriam de permanecer alguns dias na cidade até que o problema dos trens fosse resolvido. Procurarão, então, um hotel. O azar era que só havia um hotel naquela cidade pequena.

- Bom dia, jovens! – disse o recepcionista do hotel amigavelmente.

- Queremos dois quartos – disse Lucy.

- Sinto muito, mas com essa confusão com os trens muitas pessoas perderam viagem e tiveram de se hospedar aqui... Temos apenas um quarto.

- Como assim?! – Lucy ficou histérica. – Eu terei de dormir no mesmo quarto que o Natsu?

A garota olhou para Natsu assustada, como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstro, enquanto o mago respondia com um olhar confuso, sem entender o motivo para tanto escândalo.

- Além disso o quarto que resta tem apenas uma cama de casal. – O recepcionista deu uma piscadinha para Natsu antes de se voltar sorrindo para Lucy. – Ah! Mas há um lugar vago no meu quarto... Se esse jovenzinho quiser ir... – alargou o sorriso, achando que a garota chutaria o amigo do quarto na primeira oportunidade.

Felizmente Lucy captou a intenção no olhar do homem.

- Não, não. Nós dois ficaremos com o quarto – disse Lucy.

- Tudo bem, Lucy – Natsu interveio na conversa – Se você não se sente confortável eu posso dormir...

- Não! – Lucy tapou a boca do garoto rapidamente. – Eu não me importo, mesmo!

O recepcionista entregou a chave aos jovens magos fazendo uma expressão enojada, enquanto Lucy respirava aliviada, "Sorte sua, Natsu, se eu não estivesse aqui você estaria perdido" – ela pensou sorrindo discretamente.

xXx

No quarto, Lucy tratou de apoderar-se da cama.

- E onde eu vou dormir? – choramingou o gatinho azul.

- Durma com a Lucy – disse Natsu, estendendo um saco de dormir no chão.

- Mas ela é estranha! – Happy reclamou.

- De novo não! – Lucy olhou ameaçadoramente para Happy, antes de se virar para Natsu. – Não quer mais um travesseiro ou cobertor? Afinal você vai dormir no chão.

- Você sabe que já dormi em lugares piores, não precisa se sentir culpada só porque vai dormir na cama. – Natsu deitou-se. – E não vou dormir por muito tempo; logo que o Sol raiar vou sair e... – subitamente uma expressão nada entusiasmada tomou sua face – esperar concertarem os trens...

- Então está bem... Boa noite, Natsu, Happy. – Lucy deitou na cama ao lado do gato e por algum tempo ficou observando o teto.

Finalmente tendo um momento para pensar, Lucy percebeu que a primeira coisa que lhe vinha em mente era a briga com Gray, porém não queria pensar nisso.

- Natsu... – ela chamou desanimada.

Mas a única resposta que obteve foi a ressonância do já adormecido Salamander. Outra ressonância ao seu lado indicava que Happy também estava dormindo.

- Já dormiram... – a garota suspirou.

Lucy virava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir; fez isso durante boa parte da noite, quando conseguiu dormir um pouco foi acordada pelo ronco dos amigos. Por fim levantou-se da cama e sentou-se em um canto; encontrou um lugar onde podia observar a Lua e ficou lá até amanhecer.

Natsu foi o primeiro a acordar e ver Lucy dormindo encostada à parede de um modo nada confortável. Pegou-a com uma delicadeza incomum à sua natureza e carregou-a até a cama, afastando seus cabelos do rosto com um leve carinho.

Ao sentir o toque do Salamander, Lucy abriu os olhos devagar e segurou o braço do amigo, sussurrando:

- N-natsu... Não me deixa... Sozinha... – em seguida voltou a dormir, mas mesmo inconsciente ela ainda segurava Natsu como se quisesse impedi-lo de se afastar.

O Salamander, sem querer abandoná-la, sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama enquanto contemplava o rosto calmo da garota. Vê-la assim, tão em paz, de algum modo inexplicável o deixava feliz a ponto de seu coração palpitar.

Ao acordar, Lucy esfregou os olhos e observou em volta. Estava sozinha. Começou a entrar em desespero e, praticamente de modo histérico, gritou:

- Natsu! Happy!

Mais do que instantaneamente a porta foi escancarada, assustando a garota.

- Lucy! Você está bem? – um Natsu preocupado apareceu pela porta; logo atrás dele vinha Happy trazendo uma bandeja.

- Ah! Natsu! – A garota correu para abraçar o amigo em um impulso, e rapidamente o soltou ao perceber que seu rosto estava ficando quente. – Achei que vocês haviam me deixado para trás.

- Eu nunca faria isso – os olhos de Natsu demonstravam seriedade.

- Olha, Lucy! – Happy depositou a bandeja na cama. – Nós mesmos pescamos e arranjamos tudo para você!

Haviam alguns peixeis fritos, ovos fritos e... Frutas fritas. O que levava a conclusão de que não separaram os alimentos antes de botar fogo em tudo.

Lucy olhou toda aquela comida e ficou maravilhada com a gentileza dos amigos.

- Happy, Natsu, muito obrigada – falava com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Natsu retribuiu o sorriso, contente por conseguir fazê-la sorrir depois vê-la tão triste no canto do quarto. Enquanto Happy descaradamente roubou os peixes da bandeja.

xXx

Dois dias depois...

O ânimo de Lucy só piorou nesses poucos dias. Naquela cidade pequena não havia nada que pudesse distraí-la. Qualquer silêncio a fazia lembrar-se de Gray.

Natsu, ao ver a amiga desanimada novamente, começou a ficar triste também, pois acreditara que estivesse conseguindo deixá-la feliz.

- Lucy... – ele chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

- Lucy... – chamou novamente, mas a garota estava com os pensamentos muito distantes para poder ouvi-lo, então ele gritou – Lucy!

- S-sim... – Lucy parecia estar saindo de um transe. – Me chamou, Natsu?

- O que está acontecendo? Por que está tão triste, Lucy?

- Não é nada, já passou. – Lucy forçou um sorriso.

Lucy observou o garoto sentar na cama, ainda atento a ela como se esperasse que a amiga tivesse um ataque a qualquer momento. Natsu estava sempre tão preocupado com ela; ele se importava de verdade com ela e nunca faria algo que pudesse magoá-la. Ele sempre estaria ao seu lado quando precisasse.

Pensando assim Lucy sentiu um calor começar a tomá-la. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele; levou a mão discreta e delicadamente até a nuca do amigo e tocou com as unhas, descendo-as pelas costas dele, acariciando.

- Lucy... O que está fazendo? – Natsu falou em um tom inocente e calmo, sentindo alguns arrepios.

- Nada, Natsu, é só carinho. – Lucy sorria enquanto aproximava-se pouco a pouco, ficando com o rosto a centímetros do dele.

Ao perceber a proximidade, Natsu se afastou assustando, perguntando a garota:

- Lucy, por que está agindo assim?

- Só fique em silêncio e aproveite. – A garota aproximou-se do Salamander novamente, o suficiente para dar-lhe um selinho; então recuou para observar a expressão confusa dele, e sem aviso o beijou com maior urgência.

Natsu não sabia como responder a esse ato; deveria empurrá-la, ou deixar que continuasse? Mas no final entregou-se aos seus instintos. Puxou Lucy segurando com uma mão sua nuca e a outra sua cintura, beijando necessitadamente. Devagar ele a empurrou contra a parede e aumentou tanto a intensidade dos beijos quanto dos carinhos, enquanto a garota passava suas unhas nas costas dele, arranhando-o de leve.

Temendo que o momento fosse interrompido, Lucy esforçou-se para afastar Natsu e perguntar:

- E onde está Happy?

Por um instante pensou que ele nem mesmo havia escutado, de tamanha avidez que ele demonstrava, como um dragão faminto, mas ele parou para responder:

- Foi checar os trens de novo.

E o ataque recomeçou.

_**xXxXxXxXxX**_

**Ta aí mais um capítulo u.u**

**Uma pequena tentativa de humor (culpa minha....) e uma pequena cena de romance (créditos totais a Lu-chan; sou péssima nessas cenas ¬¬)**


	4. Que a competição comece!

**Finalmente cap 4!!! Uhu ****

**Foi aki q eu e a Lu-chan nos separamos T.T o final desse cap tive que fazer sozinha....**

**Well, thanks pelos reviews ** e madStrawberry: **escrevemos td juntas, até esse cap….o resto tem q ser por msn e e-mails ^^

**-X-**

**Capítulo 4 – Que a competição comece!**

De manhã Lucy foi a primeira a acordar, e logo que abriu os olhos viu Natsu dormindo de costas para ela. Estranhamente o tronco dele estava nu, o que fez com que as memórias atingissem Lucy subitamente.

No início foi um choque... Pensar que ela e o Natsu... Não era possível... Não com o Natsu! Não! Só podia ser uma piada. Não havia como ela imaginar o Salamander dessa forma.

Sem fazer barulho, Lucy procurou suas roupas pelo quarto, reparando no estrago que Natsu (não ela) havia feito. A poltrona ao lado da cama estava rasgada, a cabeceira destruída e o chão de madeira arranhado. Afinal, pareciam obras dignas de um mago que destrói tudo por onde quer que passe.

"Não vai sobrar nada do nosso pagamento depois disso" – pensou Lucy já vestida.

Outro pensamento súbito lhe ocorreu; como pudera fazer isso com Gray? Não pensou nas conseqüências, e agora... Mas Gray era um traidor, além disso, o namoro fora rompido, ela estava livre para fazer o que bem quisesse. E então ela viu o Salamander ainda adormecido. Como ele podia causar tanto estrago parecendo ser tão inofensivo (pelo menos enquanto dormia)? Lucy sorriu calorosamente e voltou para a cama.

Natsu dormia como um bebê, emitindo uma leve ressonância com a boca aberta.

Lucy não resistiu e acabou por abraçá-lo, afundando rosto nos cabelos dele enquanto acariciava o abdômen musculoso.

- Lucy... – Natsu resmungou ainda que inconsciente.

A garota até acharia isso fofo, se ele não colocasse o dedo na boca, reforçando o comentário sobre dormir como um bebê.

- Como eu pude... – ela assumiu uma expressão de descrença – com isso?... – usou cruelmente o pronome demonstrativo para falar do garoto.

Natsu estava para se virar, quando sentiu os braços da garota segurando-o e acordou. Girou o corpo para ficar de frente com Lucy, observando-a com olhos sonolentos.

- Bom dia – ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos novamente.

Lucy retribuiu com um bom dia tímido, só agora pensando em como poderia dirigir-se a ele depois do acontecido.

De repente o Salamander abriu os olhos, perplexo.

- Lucy!

Era a primeira vez que Lucy presenciava um mago de fogo ficar com o rosto vermelho daquele jeito.

- O quê?... Onde?... – Natsu olhava para os lados, confuso, sentando-se na cama – Onde estão... – foi aí que notou que só tinha um lençol como companheiro.

Puxou rapidamente o lençol até os ombros, observando Lucy, envergonhado como se pedisse desculpas.

- Lucy... Eu... Desculpa... Eu... – A muito custo engoliu em seco, mas ainda não conseguiu formular uma frase com sentido – Eu não sei o que dizer!

Salamander baixou o olhar sentindo-se culpado. Sabia que Lucy estava passando por um momento ruim, e sentia-se horrível porque parecia que havia se aproveitado dessa fragilidade; embora fosse ela quem tivesse começado, fora ele quem não fizera nada para impedir.

Vendo Natsu abrindo a boca para falar mais frases incoerentes, Lucy apertou seu indicador contra os lábios dele, para fazê-lo calar-se.

- Eu amo você – ela disparou, mais uma vez sem pensar nas conseqüências.

A temperatura do Salamander não parava de se elevar à proporção que seu coração batia mais acelerado.

- Eu... Eu também amo você – ele falou desconcertado.

Lucy abriu um enorme sorriso ao ouvi-lo responder e, em um impulso, inclinou-se até ele e deu-lhe um longo selinho... Que durou até a chegada repentina de certo gato azul.

- Natsuuu! Lucyyy! – Happy entrou voando pela janela. – Já é seguro?

Os dois magos afastaram-se rapidamente, observando, confusos, o gato.

- Como assim, seguro? – perguntou Lucy, até que se deu conta do que o gatinho poderia estar falando.

- Vocês não ouviram? – uma discreta sombra de medo passou pelos grandes olhos de Happy. – Parece que um monstro passou por aqui destruindo tudo! Pode ser um parente do Deliora!

Lucy e Natsu entreolharam-se envergonhados.

- Então fui me esconder com o Oliver – continuou Happy.

Um breve instante de silêncio se espalhou pelo quarto enquanto os magos pensavam quem seria tal sujeito.

- Quem é Oliver? – perguntou Lucy de uma vez.

- O recepcionista. Ele também estava com medo do monstro.

Os magos não poderiam encontrar nada decente a dizer, mas ficar em silêncio apenas piorou a situação, pois Happy mudou de assunto.

- Natsu... – o gato observou desconfiadamente o Salamander. – O que suas roupas estão fazendo no chão?

E o mago de fogo começou a suar desesperadamente.

- É que... É que... É que eu enfrentei o monstro!

- Aye! – Happy guinchou, contente. Logo em seguida notou a destruição no quarto. – Estou vendo as marcas da batalha. Mas como suas roupas foram parar...

- Foi durante a luta! Ele acabou tirando enquanto me atacava!

Lucy enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Por acaso o monstro imaginário agora é um tarado também? Ou ele está falando de mim?" – ela pensou.

- E por que você ainda não se vestiu? – parecia que o interrogatório de Happy seria interminável.

- Eu desmaiei – Natsu se apressou em dizer – Mas já estou bem.

- E por que...

- Acho que é melhor irmos para a estação! – Lucy interrompeu o gato alado, salvando o Salamander – Os trens devem estar prontos.

**xXx**

Na recepção:

- Bem... Nós... Quebramos algumas coisas, mas podemos pagar – Lucy falou timidamente.

- Na-não precisam – o recepcionista Oliver tremia amedrontado; agradecendo que os jovens tivessem recusado sua idéia.

Por sorte, os trens estavam concertados, o que evitaria que tivessem de voltar e encarar mais uma rodada de perguntas do Happy.

**xXx**

Chegaram em Magnólia quando a lua estava alta no céu.

- Finalmente! – Lucy esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se.

Natsu olhou para ela todo sem jeito e perguntou:

- Humm... Lucy... Será que eu poderia te visitar amanhã?

A garota abriu um largo sorriso surpreso, mas fez gestos com a cabeça autorizando o mago que nunca antes precisou de uma autorização para invadir sua casa.

**xXx**

Natsu voltava confiante para casa, confiante e extremamente feliz.

- Natsu, você está bem animado hoje! – disse Happy, reparando no sorriso do amigo.

O mago olhou para o céu sem desfazer-se do sorriso.

- Claro! As estrelas estão mais brilhantes hoje, não acha? – disse ele com ar sonhador.

Mas esse momento de felicidade foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

- Natsu... – O Salamander virou-se para ver Gray se aproximando.

- O que quer agora? – Natsu falou em tom de rebeldia.

Dessa vez, Gray ficou a uma distância razoável do Salamander, tomando cuidado para não perder a cabeça e acabar destruindo algum ponto da cidade em uma briga.

- Você saiu com a minha namorada para uma missão – Gray assumiu uma expressão furiosa, quase insana, ao acusar o Salamander.

- E qual o problema com isso? – Natsu cruzou os braços, rapidamente perdendo a paciência. – Agora ela não pode mais me acompanhar em uma missão?

- Não, não pode! – o mago de gelo grunhiu.

Natsu esboçou um sorriso travesso.

- Ela não é sua propriedade; ela pode ser minha se quiser.

Gray acabaria quebrando os dentes se os cerrasse com ainda mais força. Por acaso Natsu estava sugerindo uma competição? Então para Gray esta batalha já estaria ganha, pois ele conhecia muito bem Lucy, e ela jamais ficaria com um animal.

- Isso é o que veremos, Natsu – disse Gray com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto antes de se afastar.

**-X-**

**Natsu e Gray estão muito possessivos u.u se eu fosse a Lucy, abandonaria eles e correria para os braços do Loki xB**

**Ou naum u.u**

**Addicted in reviews...entaum plz, revionem xDDD**


	5. O Sol se pôs e as flores acinzentaram

**Mais um cap xDD**

**Esse foi praticamente totalmente escrito pela Lu-chan...Mim não ser boa com cenas romanticas x.x....**

**Mas o cap 6 vai ser meu U.U**

**xXxXx**

**Capítulo 5 – O Sol se pôs e as flores acinzentaram**

Na manhã seguinte...

Gray caminhava pensativo. Estava tão confiante quando encontrou Natsu, mas a confiança esmaecera com o raiar do novo dia. Não podia parar de pensar na missão da qual Lucy e Natsu haviam acabado de voltar. Natsu estava com uma atitude muito suspeita na noite anterior. E se algo tivesse acontecido? Gray sentiu um baque na alma. E se... Não, nada poderia ter acontecido. O melhor a fazer era tomar providências imediatas.

Erza estava voltando de sua missão, trazendo toda sua bagagem, quando se deparou com Gray na porta da guild, observando-a com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

- Erza, era em você mesmo que eu estava pensando... - Sem deixar que ele terminasse Erza o interrompeu.

- O que quer?

- Você poderia ir até a casa da Lucy e dizer a ela que aquele beijo foi apenas um mal entendido, e _realmente foi_; porque ela não acredita em mim, mas sei que ela acreditará em você! – Falou enquanto suava frio por enfrentar Erza-sama.

- Porque mesmo eu faria isso?

- Porque você sabe o quanto eu a amo.

Depois de um suspiro de tédio Erza aceitou ajudar Gray e ambos caminharam até a casa de Lucy, ainda levando a bagagem da Titânia. Ao chegar, Gray tocou a campainha.

Lucy, que estava esperando por Natsu, correu abrir a porta, mas ao ver Gray do lado de fora a fechou rapidamente, porem não rápido o bastante; Gray segurou a porta antes que batesse.

- Lucy, precisamos conversar. - Ao dizer isso Gray abriu a porta e a garota mal-humorada o deixou entrar.

- E o que ELA está fazendo aqui? – Lucy perguntou zangada ao ver Erza entrando também.

-Ela veio te explicar o que aconteceu, já que você não acredita em mim!

-E porque mesmo eu acreditaria nela? Vocês vieram até aqui juntos, com certeza já combinaram o que dizer a mim!

Erza estava cansada depois da missão, e não teria paciência para agüentar uma discussão demorada e inútil.

- Pra mim tanto faz, você faz o que quiser, estou indo embora, cansei dessa palhaçada!

Ambos pararam de brigar e olharam para Erza.

- Foi uma das brigas diárias de Natsu e Gray, aconteceu esse acidente e fim da história. Estou indo. – disse a Titânia, clara e objetivamente antes de se retirar da casa.

- Ainda não acredito. Eu vi como vocês se entreolharam depois. – Lucy falou com azedume. - Porque não vai com ela Gray?

- Porque precisamos conversar Lucy, eu não...

Mas Lucy nem ao menos queria ouvir o que Gray tinha a dizer.

- Você não o quê Gray? Não queria beijar ela? Não tinha nada a ver com aquilo? Então quer dizer que também não era você lá?

- Era eu, mas eu não queria beijá-la. Já disse que foi um mal entendido, eu não queria. Da pra você entender que é você quem eu amo?

- Não, realmente não dá pra eu entender, como você pode me amar e beijar outra na minha casa...

Antes que ela terminasse, Gray deu um passo à frente, segurando na nuca da garota e beijando-a de forma delicada, tentando mostrá-la o que palavras não a faziam entender.

Parou o beijo ainda segurando-a. Olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Lucy, sem saber o que fazer e o que falar, apenas retribuía o olhar que ele lhe dava.

Gray começou a dar vários beijinhos no rosto de Lucy. Desceu os beijos até o pescoço dela, foi até sua orelha e deu algumas mordiscadinhas, aproveitou e sussurrou em seu ouvido – "Te amo Lucy" – e voltou a dar as mordidinhas.

A garota acompanhava as atitudes de Gray, e ao ouvi-lo dizer que a amava, seu coração começou a bater mais forte, sussurrou para ele que também o amava.

Gray segurou com ambas as mãos o rosto da garota, aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou novamente, puxando seu corpo mais para junto do dela para que pudesse sentir seu calor. Desceu sua mão pelo ombro dela levando delicadamente para suas costas e voltando em sua cintura, segurando-a, enquanto ela acariciava sua nuca com as unhas.

Sentiu leves arrepios com as unhas da garota, dava pequenos passos encostando-a na parede, com isso ela o puxava para mais perto deixando o corpo dele bem colado ao dela. Gray aumentava o ritmo de seu beijo; então Lucy pulou em seu colo cruzando suas pernas em suas costas e ele a carregou até o quarto e encostando levemente a porta.

Logo pela manhã, Lucy acordou antes de Gray e o observou enquanto lembrava-se da noite passada. Sorriu sentindo-se nas nuvens, passando com delicadeza seus dedos pelo peito do namorado que abria os olhos lentamente e com uma de suas mãos puxava a garota para mais perto, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Lucy encerrou o beijo dando vários selinhos no mesmo e terminando com um selinho mais comprido, depois se deitou no peito dele e lá ficou por um bom tempo.

**xXx**

Naquela mesma manhã, pouco tempo mais cedo...

Natsu inocentemente foi comprar algumas flores para Lucy. Como nunca fizera ao algo assim antes, não fazia a menor idéia do que deveria comprar.

- Que tipo de flor você poderia me indicar para dar a uma pessoa... humm.. Digamos... Diferente?- sorriu meio sem graça ao vendedor.

- Deixe-me pensar... – O vendedor andou por entre as fileiras de vasos da loja, até que falou empolgadamente - Achei! Era essa mesmo que eu queria te mostrar!

Ele apresentou uma flor que mudava de cor conforme os sentimentos da pessoa que o segurava. Animado como sempre ficava quando via algo pela primeira vez, Natsu comprou-a imediatamente.

- Obrigado, tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar dessa flor, é diferente como ela. - O garoto sorriu animado, e com uma carinha ansiosa.

Quis entregar as flores a Lucy na mesma, então foi correndo para a casa da garota.

Como de costume, entrou sem ser convidado e sem bater, mas ao menos dessa vez foi pela porta. Lá dentro, Natsu notou que estava muito silencio para ser a casa da Lucy, então foi até o quarto, pensando que a garota estivesse dormindo ainda. Mas escutou vozes por trás da porta do cômodo.

A boa audição do Salamander permitiu que ouvisse o que as vozes diziam, e a quem pertenciam.

- Ainda estamos brigados? – Natsu ouviu a voz de Gray.

- Claro que não – E essa era Lucy.

O Salamander não pode conter-se e acabou empurrando a porta para que pudesse ver por uma fresta

Seu corpo sofreu um choque ao ver Lucy com Gray na cama.

– Mas há algo que ainda me incomoda – disse Gray - Lucy, você teve alguma coisa com o Natsu na viajem de vocês?

A garota sorriu para o namorado.

– Não, claro que não Gray.

Ao ouvir isso, Natsu sentiu como se uma faca tivesse sido cravada em seu peito, suas mãos tremiam, seu coração estava disparado e o calor comum de seu corpo parecia estar exaurindo-se. As flores que ainda segurava lentamente assumiram um tom acinzentado e murcharam; então, sem notar ele as deixou cair no chão e saiu em disparada da casa de Lucy.

**xXxXx**

**Sofra Natsu! Sofra! Òó Como nós amamos fazer personagem sofrer *--***


	6. Correntes cinzas da dor

**To achando que o nome dos caps estão ficando cada vez mais dramáticos --'**

Okay xD esse deveria ser um "mini-cap" de acordo com o que foi combinado entre a Lu-chan e eu....mas acabou sendo o maior de todos

O cap anterior é praticamente inteiro da Lu, esse é praticamente inteiro meu xDD

Enjoy.....ou não o.O

**xXxXxXx**

**Capítulo 6 – Correntes cinzas da dor**

Sentia-se perdido novamente; perambulando entre as árvores da floresta leste de Magnólia. Não que não soubesse o caminho para casa, mas seu coração caminhava novamente por uma estrada sombria.

Fazia muito tempo desde que se perdera pela última vez. Há dois anos que não sentia essa dor corroendo seu peito, mas ela voltara mais intensa que antes.

O dia demorou a passar. Calmo e insuportavelmente lento, como se propositalmente reservasse todas as horas para o sofrimento do Salamander.

Natsu sentou-se à base de uma velha árvore cujas raízes se contorciam acima do subsolo. Desse lugar podia avistar o sol se pondo nas montanhas, com nuvens laranjas e arroxeadas movendo-se em sua direção.

E era nesse mesmo céu que Igneel voava...

Igneel...

_**Flashback ON**_

_- Natsu, sabe por que o Sol se põe? – o grande dragão vermelho, Igneel, virou o focinho para o garoto sentado sobre seu braço escamoso._

_Natsu mirou curioso para o dragão._

_- Por quê?_

_O dragão inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente em direção ao Sol._

_- O Sol precisa iluminar outros lugares, e para isso precisa deixar seus filhos no escuro; mas ele sempre volta no dia seguinte para oferecer-lhes sua luz. Afinal, seus filhos precisam aprender a viver sozinhos, só assim se tornarão fortes._

_O garoto olhou para o chão ao ouvir a resposta._

_- Mas é triste – disse o pequeno. – Ele abandona os filhos todas as noites?_

_Igneel riu soltando fumaça pelas narinas, em seguida deitou a cabeça ao lado do garoto de modo que um de seus olhos de dragão fixasse claramente a imagem de Natsu, provocando um ar misterioso._

_- Não. De noite ele os observa pela lua._

_- E quando não tem lua?_

_- Então ele deixa as estrelas com essa tarefa. – O dragão riu novamente e pôs-se a lamber seu filhote. – Mas ele jamais os abandona._

_**Flashback OFF**_

Mas Igneel se foi sem avisar para onde iria ou quando voltaria. Sumiu. Abandonou o pequeno Salamander que ainda nem tinha idade para sobreviver sozinho.

Foi a primeira vez que ele provou da solidão. A solidão causada pelo abandono.

Mas, não muito tempo depois, ele encontrou outro lugar que poderia chamar de lar. Conheceu pessoas que se importavam com ele. Pertencia novamente a uma família. Mas mais uma vez provaria da solidão.

Essa era a solidão causada pela morte, pela certeza de que nunca mais veria a pessoa querida.

_**Flashback ON**_

_Chovia e o cenário era cinza. O único som, além das gotas que caiam, vinha dos passos do Salamander correndo em direção à guild._

_Estava ensopado e perto de pegar um resfriado; Happy vinha logo atrás voando._

_- Estamos de volta! – Natsu gritou ao escancarar as portas da guild._

_Instalou-se o silêncio. A guild estava vazia. Natsu procurou pelos lados, mas não havia nem sinal de qualquer mago, muito menos de inimigos. O Salamander não gostou de ver a guild assim, parecia que fora abandonada._

_- Onde está todo mundo? – Happy perguntou preocupado._

_Alguma coisa estava tremendamente errada. Começando a ficar furioso, Natsu farejou o ar, preocupado que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido aos companheiros._

_Encontrou os rastros que procurava e disparou para fora da guild._

_- Natsu! Me espera! – Happy chamou tentando acompanhar o Salamander._

_Ao que parecia todos haviam seguido pelo mesmo caminho; era melhor, assim não precisaria procurar um por um._

_- Na floresta ao sul, Happy! – Natsu indicou ao gato._

_Happy levantou Natsu do chão no meio da corrida, voando a toda velocidade para o local onde o olfato do Salamander apontava._

_Do alto, ao se aproximarem, viram todos os magos da guild reunidos debaixo da chuva em uma clareira._

_O Salamander reconheceu o lugar preferido de Lisana. Saltou para o chão e pode discernir nos olhos dos companheiros que não havia apenas água da chuva escorrendo._

_As pupilas do Salamander se estreitaram. Jamais poderia confundir aquelas expressões de dor. Natsu correu o mais rápido que podia em direção aos companheiros, forçando o coração a pulsar cada vez mais, desejando que nada tivesse acontecido._

_Um raio cortou o céu em dois no momento em que o Dragon Slayer chegou à cena. Natsu aproximou-se assombrado enquanto o som do trovão abafava o choro dos companheiros. Todos estavam reunidos, de cabeça baixa, as lágrimas misturando-se à chuva._

_Mirajane e Elfman estavam no centro. Elfman estava de joelhos com Mira chorando em seu ombro; e à frente deles jazia uma lápide cuja terra em sua base fora recentemente remexida. Havia um símbolo da guild na lápide, e o Salamander já adivinhava quem poderia ser._

_Natsu empurrou todos que estavam em seu caminho até alcançar a amiga, agachando-se ao lado dela._

_- Lisana... – ele chamou vagamente._

_Apoiou ambas as mãos na lápide e levou um choque ao descobrir como estava fria. Fria... E morta. Assim como Lisana deveria estar abaixo dela._

_- Não! Lisana! Não pode ser verdade! – Natsu socou a lápide com força, disposto a quebrá-la. – Lisana! – Não havia dúvidas, o único cheiro que mal podia sentir no grupo era o dela._

_- Ei! Natsu! Pare com isso! – Gray puxou o Salamander, afastando-o da lápide._

_Natsu levantou-se, os olhos percorrendo rapidamente vários pontos, insanos pela dor. Estava procurando alguém a quem atirar o sofrimento._

_- Quem fez isso? – gritou com toda a fúria que possuía. – Quem foi o maldito que fez isso?!_

_Elfman escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tremendo quase que convulsivamente._

_- Quem foi...?! Ah!_

_Antes que Natsu concluísse a frase, sentiu a dor física do punho de Gray em seu rosto. O Salamander foi jogado ao chão com a força do golpe._

_- Cale a boca! – Gray falou duramente._

_Natsu ficou paralisado por alguns instantes encarando Gray antes de correr de lá. Precisava se afastar o máximo que podia, tentando distanciar-se do sofrimento, como se realmente pudesse fugir._

_- Natsu! – Happy, que estava entre os magos, chamou o amigo, mas este estava longe demais para ouvir._

_O cenário ficou borrado devido às lágrimas do Salamander. Era mentira! Lisana poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar. Só por que seu odor estava fraco não significava que ela estaria embaixo da terra. Não podia aceitar que nunca mais veria Igneel, e que agora nunca mais veria Lisana também._

_**Flashback OFF**_

Depois de Lisana nunca mais acreditou que poderia amar tanto uma pessoa; até que conheceu Lucy.

No começo, Lucy lembrava-lhe Lisana; mas conforme o tempo passava Natsu percebia o quanto eram diferentes. Lisana era Lisana e Lucy era Lucy. E agora ele amava Lucy. Não que tivesse deixado de amar Lisana, mas o sentimento que tinha para com elas era diferente, assim como eram pessoas diferentes.

Mas Lucy escolhera ficar com Gray, e o Salamander decidiu não interferir na felicidade da garota. Por ser um Dragon Slayer, Natsu sempre seguia seus instintos, mas apenas desta vez os ignoraria. Pelo menos até aquela noite durante a última missão.

Ele foi fraco. Sabia que Lucy não desistiria de Gray tão rapidamente, mas não conseguiu resistir. Se estava sofrendo agora a culpa não era de ninguém a não ser de si próprio.

- Natsu! – Happy apareceu para o amigo. – Achei que você estaria na casa da Lucy, mas te vi correndo para cá de novo.

Além disso, deveria estar acostumado, mas então por que...

- Por quê, Happy? – Natsu arranhou o próprio peito, no local do coração – Por que dói tanto?

Happy mirou o chão por um momento, sem saber o que havia acontecido, mas ainda assim entendendo a dor do Salamander. Então pensou em se aproximar para aninhar-se ao amigo, o melhor modo que encontrara para confortá-lo.

Mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, estranhas algemas de ferro presas em correntes aparecem de repente e se prenderam nos pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço de Natsu, arrastando-o para longe de Happy a uma grande velocidade.

- Natsu! – o gato chamou, tentando seguir o Salamander, mas as correntes eram rápidas demais.

- O quê...? – Natsu estava confuso, esperando que as correntes parassem de arrastá-lo, o que não demorou muito.

O rosto do Salamander foi arranhado por causa do atrito com o chão, mas ainda assim eram ferimentos que não deveriam ter acontecido na pele de um Dragon Slayer.

O mago olhou para cima e viu dois homens observando-o; ambos usavam capas negras encapuzadas.

- Então foi ele quem bateu no seu irmão, Daisuke? – o homem que fez a pergunta baixou o capuz e revelou cabelos loiros, quase ralos, e um dos olhos sem pupila, o que era claramente um ferimento.

- Quem diria que seria tão fácil capturá-lo, não é, Tadao? – a voz do outro homem soava fria como as correntes. Embora a capa o escondesse muito bem, Natsu pode discernir algumas marcas negras em seu rosto.

Certo, então aqueles homens queriam briga, não é? Era o dia de sorte deles então, pois a paciência de Natsu não estava piedosa hoje.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – O Salamander tentou levantar-se, mas descobriu que não tinha força para isso; pior, não conseguiu uma única chama ao tentar usar sua magia.

As algemas estavam sugando seu poder.

- O que estamos fazendo? – disse o homem da voz fria, Daisuke – Nos divertindo, é claro.

Natsu sentiu uma horrível dor de cabeça e de repente tudo escureceu.

**xXxXxXx**

**Esse cap já estava pronto...até que vi o ultimo ep de FT ¬¬'  
Então modifiquei algumas partes do 2º flashback pra não ficar muito diferente do anime xDD O nome dos magos que apareceram foram escolhidos randomicamente, isso é o que a preguiça faz u.u**


	7. Alma de dragão

Capítulo 7 – Alma de dragão

Na casa da Lucy:

- Vou pegar algo para comermos e já volto, então não saia daí. – Lucy sorria para Gray ao sair do quarto já devidamente vestida.

Então a garota pisou em algo estranho, talvez um urso de pelúcia que tivesse esquecido no chão. Mas não era. Ergueu do chão aquele buquê horrível de flores murchas enquanto apressava-se a pensar como aquilo poderia ter vindo parar ali. Até que...

- Natsu! – A vontade de chorar voltara novamente. Que pessoa terrível ela era! Precisava encontrá-lo rapidamente, mesmo que não soubesse o que dizer. Não poderia ignorar isso.

Mas Happy chegou voando logo em seguida, muito assustado e desesperado.

- Lucy! – grandes lágrimas rolavam por seu pêlo azul. – Levaram o Natsu embora!

**xXx**

Em algum lugar:

Pequenos pontos de luz entravam em foco conforme o Dragon Slayer recuperava a consciência, descobrindo que eles pertenciam aos archotes presos nas paredes de pedra, pois não haviam janelas.

Encontrava-se em uma masmorra. Escura, fria e sombria, nada que combinasse com ele.

Sentia o corpo dolorido, mas ao tentar alongar-se descobriu que algo prendia firmemente seus membros impossibilitando qualquer movimento.

Só então se deu conta de que estava acorrentado a uma parede; e não apenas por simples correntes, mas as mesmas que sugaram sua magia horas mais cedo.

Mas nenhuma corrente deteria Salamander! Natsu puxou os braços tentando se soltar; forçou sua magia o máximo que pode. Não iria perder para aqueles pedaços de metais enferrujados! Cerrou os dentes e as correntes estralaram para segurá-lo.

Seus músculos arderam com o esforço, mas as correntes não cederam. Restou ao Salamander rugir de frustração ao desistir da batalha; ou melhor, não desistir, mas recuperar-se antes de tentar escapar novamente.

- Finalmente acordou, Salamander! – Daisuke descia os degraus da masmorra à frente de Natsu, fazendo cada passo ecoar pelas paredes úmidas.

Dessa vez Daisuke não ocultara a face com o capuz, revelando cabelos brancos e longos presos por um elástico. Seu rosto era marcado por estranhas tatuagens; figuras sem forma que entrelaçavam entre si e tinham a cor da madeira quando se decompõe na água; pareciam até que estavam úmidas.

Seus olhos cinzentos fitaram o Salamander enquanto se aproximava exibindo um sorriso cínico.

- Não sei quem é você, mas me solte agora! – Natsu gritou disparado. – Espera, eu conheço você? - Perguntou de repente, esquecendo-se da raiva ao sentir uma estranha sensação de que já vira aquele homem antes.

- Não, mas deve se lembrar do meu irmão. Aquele inútil tem a aparência igual a minha. – Daisuke cruzou os braços com desgosto ao falar do irmão.

- Não me lembro. Ei! Me solte logo, não estou de bom humor hoje!

Daisuke riu. Aquele cara era mesmo tão idiota assim para pensar que ele o soltaria?

- Que pena, Salamander. Não se preocupe; daremos um jeito para melhorar o seu humor. – O sorriso cínico de Daisuke se alargou, ficando sério logo em seguida ao ver que Natsu continuava remexendo tentando se soltar das correntes. – Pare de se mover tanto! Está deixando minhas correntes irritadas.

Com um estralo dos dedos de Daisuke, as correntes puxaram os braços de Natsu, esticando-os dolorosamente para cada lado.

- O que você quer? Por que eu estou aqui? – Natsu grunhiu.

Daisuke aproximou-se de uma das correntes e acariciou-a. Mostrando um estranho sentimento de afeto para com o objeto.

- Essas correntes não são vivas, Salamander; mas elas têm consciência e têm alma. – falou calmamente, parecia mais que estava dirigindo-se a corrente do que ao Salamander.- Há uma técnica antiga e proibida que consiste em arrancar a alma de uma criatura e colocá-la em um objeto de meu controle. Esta aqui é uma quimera – ele apontou para a corrente que estava acariciando. – A outra é um leão. Mas ultimamente tenho preferência por... – olhou fascinado para Natsu – dragões.

As pupilas de Natsu alargaram-se, enquanto os dentes rangiam de ódio. Quem aquele cara pensava que era? Sentiu uma vontade assassina nascendo dentro de si.

- A parte ruim é que para controlar uma alma ela deve ser entregue de bom grado. – Continuou Daisuke.

- Que dragão entregaria a alma a você? – Havia chamas de raiva nos olhos de Natsu.

Daisuke desviou as pupilas para o alto, pensativo.

- O dragão de pedra entregou sem hesitar quando ameacei sugar toda a magia do filhote dele.

Isso era mais do que Natsu agüentaria ouvir. Se ao menos pudesse usar magia...

- Ameaçou... O filhote dele?!

- A segunda parte ruim – Daisuke prosseguiu fingindo não ouvir o comentário do Salamander – é que estranhamente não encontro mais dragões em lugar algum. Parece que todos desapareceram ao mesmo tempo. – Ele voltou a mirar as pupilas do Salamander, caminhando lentamente até ele. – Então que solução melhor para isso do que usar a alma da criatura mais próxima de um dragão? – Aproximou o rosto ao de Natsu para sussurrar em seu ouvido – Um Dragon Slayer?

Ele estava perto, muito perto. Natsu poderia atacá-lo agora. Seus instintos bufavam para que arrancasse a cabeça daquele homem, mesmo que fosse mordendo. Virou a cabeça rapidamente para o ataque, mas foi impedido por uma terceira corrente que prendeu a algema em seu pescoço.

- Aí está meu manticore! – Daisuke deu um passo para trás. – Não perca seu tempo tentando escapar, Salamander; nas condições em que se encontra fugir é impossível. Além disso, ninguém da sua guild irá descobrir onde você está graças à magia de Tadao.

- Que magia é essa? – Natsu temia outro ataque a guild enquanto não estava lá para protegê-la.

- A magia de abrir portais em qualquer lugar do mundo. O portal não deixa o cheiro nem qualquer rastro da pessoa que o atravessou. Em outras palavras, não há nada que impeça sua alma de dragão de ser minha. – Daisuke virou-se para subir as escadas novamente.

- He! – um sorriso confiante e provocador estampou-se no rosto de Natsu – Eu jamais darei minha alma a você.

Daisuke respirou fundo. Então virou apenas o necessário para visualizar o Salamander enquanto dizia:

- Não importa o quão ferido esteja, se não estiver morto o corpo não afetará a alma. Salamander, já fiz criaturas maiores que você desistirem de suas almas. Não tenho pressa, pode levar o tempo que desejar.

E com isso Daisuke iria subir as escadas... Se não ouvisse o barulho de alguém descendo apressado e gritando: "Nii-san!".

O irmão de Daisuke chegou à masmorra arfando. A única diferença entre ambos era o cabelo curto do mais jovem.

- Por que não me chamou antes de descer aqui? – perguntou indignado a Daisuke. – Você sabe que tenho assuntos a serem resolvidos com ele!

Daisuke respirou fundo mais uma vez tentando não perder a paciência com o barulho irritante do irmão.

- Faça o que quiser, terminei por hoje.

- Nii-san, você sempre pega leve nos primeiros dias, mas eu não vou fazer isso.

- Eu disse para fazer o que quiser. – E Daisuke subiu as escadas, deixando o irmão e Natsu na masmorra.

- Já vou avisando que não vai conseguir a minha alma! – Natsu gritou enquanto o irmão de Daisuke vinha em sua direção.

- Não tivemos tempo para nos apresentar da última vez, Dragon Slayer. Sou Eri.

- Não me importo com que você seja. – Natsu olhou para ele com desinteresse.

- Se esqueceu de mim? O líder dos ladrões que você massacrou há alguns dias? – Eri estralou os punhos, animado. – Não sou um mago como meu nii-san, mas não pense que isso seja uma desvantagem.

- Mas naquele dia deve ter sido uma grande desvantagem. Sinto que conheço você, mas ainda não me lembro. Você era aquele cara que eu joguei no monte de esterco? – Natsu provocou. – Ou aquele que saiu correndo choramingando pelo irmão?

- Não é muito inteligente da sua parte me provocar quando está impossibilitado de usar magia, Dragon Slayer.

- Não me subestime, Eri-chan – Natsu ainda exibia o sorriso zombeteiro.

- É você quem não deve me subestimar. – Eri também sorria, mas de forma perversa.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**No próximo cap q tal um pouco de tortura?? *-***


	8. Cicatrizes de uma alma

**Aeeee xD Fic atualizada finalmente u.u**

**Tá, demorei bastante pra atualizar...-.- Mas é que me mudei esses dias, e logo em seguida todos os professores resolveram dar trabalho na mesma semana.**

**E depois veio a falta de inspiração.. T.T Esse cap foi bem difícil de fazer, a inspiração só voltou no final...**

**xXxXx**

**Capítulo 8 – Cicatrizes de uma alma**

Tons cinza preenchiam o céu conforme a noite se aproximava. Nesse horário os membros da guild já deveriam estar se recolhendo em suas casas, mesmo assim era para lá que Lucy, Gray e Happy se dirigiam a toda velocidade.

Escancararam as portas e encontraram apenas alguns membros da guild; dentre eles, o mestre, é claro.

- Mestre! – os três chamaram, correndo em pânico até ele.

Sentado no balcão, Makarov acenou calmamente para os magos sinalizando para que esclarecessem o porquê de tanto desespero.

E os três desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo:

-Mestre! Natsu... E as correntes... – Happy falou rapidamente.

- Ele desapareceu e... – Gray disparou também.

- ... E foi tudo minha culpa! – Lucy acompanhou os dois no falatório.

- Quietos! – Makarov berrou acenando furiosamente com as mãos. – Um de cada vez. O que o Natsu aprontou? – Cruzou os braços fazendo a conhecida expressão de: eu sei que não devia ter perguntado.

Aflita, Lucy foi a primeira a falar:

- Natsu desapareceu. Parece que alguém o levou!

Fez-se silêncio. Aos poucos os membros da guild foram tomados pela raiva. Não fazia muito tempo desde que a Phantom Lord havia seqüestrado Lucy, e agora outro nakama estava sendo ameaçado!

- Como se atrevem a fazer isso? – A voz amedrontadora de Erza ecoou pela guild – Irei exterminar esses seqüestradores, um a um!

Seguiu-se um grito de guerra improvisado dos membros motivados pela fúria de Erza.

- Então – disse o mestre. – Como eram esses que levaram o Natsu?

- Eram correntes! – As lágrimas de Happy ainda rolavam por seu pêlo azul. – E elas vieram do nada!

Formou-se uma confusão na cabeça dos magos. Os seqüestradores de Natsu eram... Correntes? Ninguém entendera o que o gato queria dizer com isso.

Makarov baixou a cabeça, pensativo, tentando forçar alguma lembrança; então subitamente seus olhos arregalaram-se. Certamente não era isso o que esperava ouvir. Muitos anos haviam se passado desde que... Daisuke... Não poderia ser ele!

- Macao! – O mestre chamou.

- Mestre, você não acha que ele tenha algum motivo para vir atrás de Natsu, não é? Nem temos certeza de que foi ele! - Macao estava nervoso, e usava a mesma expressão de Makarov.

Nenhum dos outros magos fazia idéia do que eles estavam falando. O que havia acontecido fora tempos antes de qualquer um deles entrar na guild; e nem o mestre ou Macao acharam que fosse necessário contar-lhes algo tão obscurecido.

- Ele quem? – Lucy manifestou-se, detestando o insuportável sentimento de ignorância.

- Precisamos ter certeza antes de nos preocuparmos com ele - Makarov baixou a cabeça ocultando a face nas sombras – Onde foi que aconteceu?

Nenhum mago deixaria de procurar pistas sobre o nakama desaparecido, além disso, também não queriam perder uma possível explicação do que atormentava tanto o mestre, então todos seguiram Happy até a floresta onde Natsu fora raptado.

**xXx**

Caminhando ao lado do mestre, Erza via mais uma vez a mesma face de Makarov ao enfrentar José. Dor e ódio e mais alguns sentimentos misturados se ocultavam em seu semblante sério.

Makarov jamais esconderia um segredo importante de Erza, não é? Afinal, ela era a pessoa em que ele mais confiava. Mas talvez esse motivo não fosse forte o suficiente se havia uma exceção para ele. Talvez fosse algo tão pessoal a ponto de ninguém ser confiável o bastante para saber.

- Foi bem ali! – Happy sobressaltou a todos gritando de repente. – Onde as correntes apareceram!

Macao examinou o local onde Happy apontava.

- Elas surgiram do meio do nada! – O gato informou novamente.

Várias árvores tinham galhos quebrados e marcas de arranhões, sinais de onde as correntes avançaram para levar o Salamander.

- Mestre, está reconhecendo essa magia? – Macao perguntou, preocupado.

Makarov estava mais uma vez de cabeça baixa. Reconhecia sim aquela magia, mesmo que a pessoa a quem ela pertencia não estivesse mais presente, podia sentir seus fragmentos.

- Todos devem ir para suas casas. – Makarov balbuciou quase inaudível – Não há nada que possam fazer por enquanto.

- Mas, mestre! – os magos protestaram.

- Amanhã veremos o que pode ser feito A noite está chegando e não poderemos fazer nada! – Qualquer um poderia dizer que Makarov estava possesso pela dor e a raiva, mas forçava-se em ocultá-las em uma expressão sombria.

- Não podemos abandonar o Natsu!

- Mestre! Jamais sonhei que um dia você diria uma coisa dessas!

- Deixar um nakama para trás?

Os protestos continuaram. E teriam perdurado por muito mais tempo se Erza não interferisse.

- Se o mestre disse para voltarmos para casa, então é isso que faremos. Tenho certeza que Natsu ficará bem! Aproveitem esta noite para se prepararem!

Mas nem Erza concordava com a situação. Esperou que todos se retirassem indignados antes de obter algumas respostas de Makarov.

- Por que, mestre? Não sabemos o que pode estar acontecendo com Natsu neste momento!

Makarov não disse nada; parecia que nem ouvira a pergunta.

- Mestre, se Natsu estiver ferido... – Lucy não obedecera à ordem e continuara na floresta com Gray ao seu lado - Se ele for machucado... Será por minha culpa! Por favor, me diga quem fez isso!

O pedido desesperado veio entre soluços e lágrimas. Depois de encontrar as flores na porta de seu quarto, Lucy não tinha dúvidas de que ela era a culpada pelo que acontecera.

Gray abraçava a garota tentando confortá-la, enquanto em seus próprios pensamentos também havia o arrependimento. E se algo realmente ruim acontecesse? Havia perdido tantas pessoas importantes, e poderia perder mais uma logo após a primeira briga séria cujo motivo parecia-lhe tão superficial agora.

- Macao, chame Mirajane e Elfman; preciso falar com eles. – Makarov pediu em voz baixa. Depois dirigiu-se aos outros três magos restantes. – Vamos voltar para guild, mas só contarei o que puder dizer a vocês.

**xXx**

Passos ecoaram pela escadaria mais uma vez quando Daisuke voltou para ver seu prisioneiro.

Natsu rosnava com a dor, respirando com dificuldade, pois seus braços foram amarrados às costas por duas correntes de forma que os cotovelos se encostassem. Inicialmente era apenas um incômodo estar naquela posição, mas conforme o tempo passava a dor se acentuava, até chegar ao ponto em que seus músculos doíam como se estivessem se rasgando aos poucos; e ele nem mesmo sabia há quanto tempo estava assim.

- Desconfortável, Salamander? – Daisuke lançou um olhar sarcástico ao Dragon Slayer.

Eri já descontara toda sua raiva no Salamander, deixando este coberto por hematomas e um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

- Isso é tudo de que vocês são capazes? – Natsu forçou uma resposta.

O sorriso de Daisuke desapareceu. Ele ergueu o braço esquerdo até a altura da cabeça do Salamander e depois voltou a baixá-lo.

- Apesar de ainda doer quando forço muito, a magia devolveu os movimentos do meu braço. Mas, mesmo depois de consertado nunca mais será tão bom quanto foi um dia. – Disse Daisuke. – O mesmo vale para a alma, Salamander.

Daisuke estalou os dedos e as correntes que seguravam os braços do Dragon Slayer prenderam-se cada uma em um pulso e puxaram novamente para os lados.

O rápido movimento das correntes puxando os músculos doloridos fez Natsu grunhir.

- Eri pode ter aprendido várias técnicas para quebrar um corpo; mas eu prefiro quebrar uma alma e consertá-la para que fique ao meu modo. – Continuou Daisuke. – E posso sentir, Salamander, que sua alma tem várias cicatrizes, mas há uma ferida aberta recentemente que me será muito útil.

- Eu já disse... Não vou dar minha alma a você! – Natsu insistiu forçando sua voz o máximo que podia naquela situação. – Minha alma está com os meus amigos, na Fairy Tail!

Ao ouvir isso, Daisuke congelou momentaneamente. E sem mais nem menos desatou a rir.

- O que você diria então... Se soubesse que eu também sou da Fairy tail? – dizendo isso, Daisuke puxou a manga do braço direito, exibindo uma marca branca da guild entre as tatuagens que percorriam seu corpo.

- Você não pode ser da Fairy tail. Nunca te vi por lá!

- Mas isso é porque eu fugi há muito tempo. – disse Daisuke. – Não se pode confiar nem mesmo em parceiros de guild. Fui embora quando Makarov-sensei...

- Nii-san!

Daisuke franziu a testa, curvando as sobrancelhas impaciente ao ouvir Eri chamando enquanto descia à masmorra.

- O que foi agora? – Daisuke virou-se rapidamente para encarar o irmão.

- Nii-san! Ayame e Yasu chegaram! Trouxeram mensagens do mestre!

- É mesmo? Yasu chegou? No momento certo... – disse Daisuke, mexendo a cabeça lentamente, fixando os olhos em Natsu e sorrindo como quem acaba de ganhar um prêmio.

Daisuke aproximou-se do Dragon Slayer sem desviar o olhar.

- Os planos mudaram ligeiramente, Salamander. Olhe fundo nos meus olhos...

Natsu demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo, quando percebeu já era tarde demais. Descobriu que não podia esquivar o olhar; era um pequeno inseto voando ingenuamente em direção à luz.

De repente Natsu se viu em um lugar escuro. O chão, as paredes, tudo havia se transformado em escuridão. Apenas Daisuke continuava a sua frente.

Natsu tentou fugir desesperadamente quando o mago de cabelos brancos atravessou seu peito com o braço; mas ele não podia se mover, obviamente ainda estava preso às correntes.

Estranhamente nenhum sangue jorrou. Era como se o corpo do Salamander não fosse sólido. Natsu tentou gritar, mas descobriu que isso também não era impossível. De alguma forma ele não podia fazer o mínimo movimento, nem mesmo respirar.

Lentamente, Daisuke retirou o braço do corpo do Salamander, segurando na mão algo brilhante como o fogo.

- Fique calmo, Salamander. Estou apenas examinando a fundo essa ferida.

Daisuke apertou e mexeu naquela luz até ficar satisfeito, e enfim devolveu-a a seu devido lugar.

A escuridão dissipou-se. Estavam na sala da masmorra mais uma vez.

A cabeça de Natsu parecia girar; a visão demorou a entrar em foco. Observou os dois irmãos deixarem o local enquanto uma sensação terrível começava a se manifestar em si. Alguma coisa havia mudado. Daisuke não devolvera aquela luz nas mesmas condições em que retirara. Medo; era isso o que o Salamander sentia. Nunca alguém o deixara tão vulnerável daquela forma antes. Nunca alguém manipulara sua alma nas mãos como um brinquedo antes, a não ser... Lucy.

**xXxXx**

**É...sei que estou devendo algumas cenas melhores de tortura, mas achei melhor começar assim...**


	9. Inimigos entre amigos

**Ayeeeeee**

**Para quem pensava que eu tinha morrido, estou de volta xD**

**Com cap muuuuito atrasado ¬¬ Mas não se preocupem ù.ú por mais que eu demore com uma fic, eu nunca deixo ela imcompleta xD**

**xXxXx**

**Capítulo 9 – Inimigos entre amigos**

Aquele lugar era rodeado de árvores sombrias que estavam à pelo menos cinqüenta metros de distância; sendo necessário percorrer um caminho de terra em campo aberto até chegar a elas.

Definitivamente não era um bom plano de fuga. Havia muitas janelas e a distância era muito grande para que pudesse fugir sem ser visto. O pior de tudo era fazer isso sem magia. Não havia mais correntes prendendo-o às paredes; em compensação, havia uma única no pescoço cuja outra extremidade flutuava a poucos centímetros do chão, apenas para certificar-se de que o prisioneiro não poderia utilizar seu poder mágico. Pois nesse momento Salamander estava sendo transferido.

- Salamander-kun, por favor não pare no caminho. Já estamos chegando. – Disse a mulher que estava guiando Natsu ao seu novo quarto.

Natsu seguira a mulher subindo várias escadas. E conforme saíam das masmorras, as janelas começavam a aparecer. E foi assim que o Dragon Slayer percebeu o quanto aquele lugar parecia uma fortaleza. Inclusive, poderia até ser que as paredes tivessem olhos... Literalmente. Alguma coisa naquela construção parecia viva, ou pelo menos parecia exalar magia própria.

Vendo um campo aberto em volta do lugar, Natsu imediatamente começou a pensar em como poderia escapar. Descartando plano após plano ao lembrar que estava sem magia. E quem sabe se também não teria de lutar contra a própria corrente para que esta não o impedisse de fugir?

A mulher parou ao lado de uma porta de ferro aberta.

- É aqui, Salamander-kun.

Natsu encarou-a desconfiado. A mulher tinha cabelos negros que chegavam até a cintura, e os olhos de uma cor azul escuro, profundo. O rosto, que lembrava a forma de um coração, lhe dava uma aparência infantil; enquanto a pele clara, contrastando com as roupas pretas, dava a impressão de ser frágil.

- Salamander-kun, está escurecendo; não vai descansar? – disse ela, com sua voz fina e inocente – Salamander-kun parece exausto...

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – a voz de Natsu saiu ríspida. – O que tem de diferente nesse lugar?

De repente a verdade finalmente atingira o Dragon Slayer. Sem magia. Sem poder se defender e nem fugir. Não se tratava de apenas um empecilho no caminho, era o fator principal da vida do Salamander. O que quer que o estivesse esperando naquele quarto encontraria o Dragon Slayer em seu patético estado inofensivo.

- Não precisa ter medo, Salamander-kun – a mulher sorriu gentilmente. – Daisuke-sama se importa com você. O processo pode ser um pouco doloroso no começo, mas se você aceitar entregar sua alma a Daisuke-sama agora não precisará passar por isso.

- Já disse que NÃO aceitarei isso. Nem agora, nem nunca! – Natsu rugiu com ferocidade.

A mulher olhou para o chão, parecendo ter se ofendido.

- Mas todos aceitam no final, e são felizes com Daisuke-sama.

Como uma alma presa em uma corrente poderia ser feliz, Natsu nem podia imaginar; mas antes que questionasse a mulher sobre isso, esta subitamente o encarou com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

- Daisuke-sama precisa muito do Salamander-kun!

A mulher falou seriamente, mas podia-se perceber um desespero interior.

- Ayame! – uma voz gélida atravessou o corredor. – Ainda não levou nosso convidado ao seu novo quarto?

Era outro homem que Natsu não conhecia. Este tinha cabelos escuros, aparentava ter a mesma idade de Daisuke, porém parecia ter mais vigor que este, e seu sorriso não poderia ser descrito com uma palavra melhor do que maldoso.

- Yasu-sama! Só estava dizendo ao Salamander-kun que ele não precisa ter medo! – Ayame curvou-se perante o homem, ligeiramente assustada.

- Certo, certo. Saia agora. Quero conhecer o Dragon Slayer do fogo.

Temerosa, Ayame afastou-se, olhando preocupada para trás antes de virar o corredor.

- Natsu, o tão famoso Dragon Slayer da Fairy Tail. É um prezar conhecê-lo. – Yasu abaixou a cabeça em uma curvatura.

- Para mim não é. – Natsu falou, já sabendo que aquele homem seria um problema.

- Arrogante como um dragão! – Yasu riu – Por que não entramos para conversar um pouco?

Dizendo isso, Yasu agarrou a corrente em um local perto da algema no pescoço do Salamander e atirou-o para dentro do quarto.

Com o impulso repentino, Natsu não conseguiu evitar cair no chão. E antes que pudesse se levantar sentiu o pescoço sendo puxado para cima; a corrente estava erguendo-o.

- Um pouco mais alto. – Yasu ordenou à corrente, e esta ergueu Natsu, cujos pés estavam à centímetro do chão de pedra, até que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível de Yasu.

- Agora aperte um pouco mais. – disse Yasu, obviamente divertindo-se com a situação.

Natsu ouviu o som do metal se contraindo, e de repente emitiu um som sufocado. A corrente estava impedindo sua respiração. Imediatamente ele levou as mãos à algema tentando puxá-la, usando de toda sua força no desespero para inspirar novamente.

- Só mais um pouco. – Yasu ordenou mais uma vez.

O metal rangeu de novo e Natsu arregalou os olhos enquanto desesperava-se ainda mais. Aquilo iria quebrar seu pescoço a qualquer momento, se não o matasse sufocado antes. Seus dedos sangraram com a tamanha força ao arranhar o metal que se recusava a soltá-lo. Podia sentir os pulmões ardendo, exigindo o ar. Então era esse o sentimento de morrer sem poder fazer nada, tão rápido e insignificante que nem teria tempo de pensar nos amigos da guild.

- Natsu-kun, quero deixar isso bem claro. – disse Yasu, embora Natsu mal conseguisse entender o que ele dizia. – Daisuke é um cachorrinho que só sabe latir e nada mais... Pois bem, eu não sou Daisuke; e como pode notar, tenho total controle em seus subordinados. Então, se tiver que escolher alguém a quem servir, faça a escolha certa.

Com outro sorriso maligno, finalmente Yasu decidiu que fora um aviso suficiente.

- Basta. – foi a ordem direta.

E a corrente ficou inanimada, afrouxando o pescoço do Salamander e soltando-o de encontro ao chão novamente.

Natsu tossia e arfava, os pulmões clamando por ar.

- Por hora devo deixá-lo, mas voltarei em breve para brincarmos mais, Natsu-kun.

Quando a respiração do Salamander se acalmou Yasu já não estava mais ali. Natsu tinha apenas a companhia da corrente.

Ele se levantou observando o quarto ao seu redor, que para sua surpresa parecia absolutamente comum. Havia uma cama perto da janela, uma mesa e uma cadeira à um canto e uma porta aberta de um banheiro. O quarto apenas serviu para deixar Natsu ainda mais desconfiado.

Natsu olhou para cama e, relutante, deitou-se com cautela. Não discutiria sobre aceitar o cômodo da pessoa que o raptou, estava cansado demais para isso; passara tantas horas em posições desconfortáveis que o móvel era mais do que bem-vindo.

Virou-se com cuidado para poder observar a janela, os ferimentos da surra que levara destacavam-se arroxeados em sua pele. A luz que vinha de fora começava a se apagar.

Aquilo era um sonho. Em nenhum lugar do mundo ele estaria sozinho, sem um nakama. Em nenhuma situação existente ele estaria inútil, sem poder usar magia.

Divagando lentamente, aos poucos chegando ao sono, Natsu ouviu o estômago roncar. Mesmo em uma situação dessas o Salamander não poderia deixar de pensar em comida, ainda mais no estado em que se encontrava. E o pensamento de comida lembrou-o do dia em que conhecera Lucy. Isso, a maga dos espíritos estelares lhe pagara uma refeição... Uma bela refeição.

Bela. É, ele adorava o sorriso que ela exibia enquanto falava de seus sonhos, amava-a sem saber, e apenas descobriu isso pouco antes de perdê-la para Gray. Mas recentemente achou que poderia conquistá-la, acreditou que poderia fazê-la sorrir todos os dias. E então as últimas imagens de Lucy apareciam em sua mente, rasgando suas esperanças.

Natsu mordeu o lábio com força, os olhos umedecidos. Mesmo na situação em que se encontrava como ela conseguia permanecer em sua cabeça? O que ela estaria fazendo nesse exato momento?

O Salamander deixou escapar um gemido de dor. Não importava o que ela estaria fazendo, Gray com certeza estava ao seu lado.

**xXx**

Enquanto Salamander dormia, Daisuke e Ayame encontravam-se em uma sacada, iluminados por esfera de luz à base de magia e sentindo o frio da noite.

- Daisuke-sama precisa descansar agora. – disse Ayame, tentando convencer Daisuke a entrar.

- Há algo que você precisa me dizer antes... – Daisuke falou enquanto mirava aquele estranho céu que estava sempre nublado.

Ayame aproximou-se e tocou uma tatuagem de Daisuke perto do queixo interrompendo Daisuke.

- Está escurecendo de novo. – disse ela. – Consigo sentir a magia pulsando.

Daisuke pegou a mão dela cuidadosamente forçando-a a baixá-la.

- Quanto mais tempo? – ele perguntou sério.

Ayame olhou para a porta como se esperasse alguém aparecer de repente antes de responder:

- O mestre quer em um mês.

Daisuke respirou fundo.

- Um mês é o bastante, ainda mais agora que Yasu também está aqui.

Seguiram-se minutos de silêncio, até que Ayame resolvesse falar.

- Daisuke-sama está pálido novamente. Amanhã irei levá-lo para tomar sol!

Os olhos de Ayame brilharam alegremente, era seu trabalho cuidar de Daisuke desde que Yasu dera essa ordem, afinal, agora compartilhavam da mesma alma.

**xXxXx**

**Próximo cap Makarov-sensei irá contar uma história xD**

**Ah! E muito obrigada pelas reviews *-* vcs são a cobertura do bolo, sem cobertura, um bolo não é nada u.u**


End file.
